De quem é a culpa?
by Lally Sads
Summary: Justin e Alex se conheceram aos 2 anos numa creche. E foi por causa de uma briga entre eles que seus pais se conheceram e se apaixonaram. Depois do casamento, nasceu o Max. Agora sim, com a casa cheia muita bagunça vai rolar. Resumo péssimo. Fic melhor :D
1. Formando a Família Russo

**N/A:** **Gente, essa é minha primeira fic. Ainda não decidi se ela vai ser totalmente UA, talvez tenha um pouco de magia. Quem sabe, neh?**

**Espero que gostem :D**

_Disclaimer: __Wizards of Waverly Place__ não me pertence. Mas eu bem que queria o Justin. =) E como sabem, não ganho nada publicando essa fic, pois se ganhasse, compraria o Justin da Disney. =)_

Capítulo 1 : Formando a Família Russo

Jerry Russo era pai solteiro. Quando sua esposa foi dar a luz a seu filho, houve complicações no parto e ela não sobreviveu. Assim, Jerry teve que cuidar sozinho de Justin.

Quando o menino fez dois anos ele teve que deixá-lo numa creche para poder trabalhar. E foi lá que ele conheceu Thereza, mãe de uma linda garotinha da idade de Justin, que mesmo pequenininha aprontava na creche.

Ele a encontrou quando seus filhos brigaram na hora do almoço. A menina que tomava conta deles disse que Justin pisou no pé de Alex, e por isso a menina lhe roubou o bolinho de chocolate. Depois disso os dois começaram a chorar, e não havia ninguém que os calasse.

Ao chegar à creche, Jerry foi conversar com a mãe da menina. Eles conversaram, marcaram de tomar um café. E se apaixonaram. Com seis meses de namoro eles se casaram. Na lua de mel Thereza engravidou e teve um menino, fruto de seu amor com Jerry, o pequeno Max.

Treze anos depois...

Jerry e Thereza estão sentados a mesa esperando seus filhos para o café quando de repente...

- ALEX! – aquele era o grito de Justin.

- O que será que a Alex fez dessa vez, querida? – Jerry disse a sua amada

- Não faço idéia Jerry. A única coisa que sei é que você vai resolver o problema dessa vez – disse Thereza, sorrindo pra o marido.

- Só espero que Alex não tenha colocado cola no gel do Justin... de novo... - E largando sua caneca com café na mesa, Jerry subiu as escadas para o quarto das crianças, temendo o que encontraria.

_Continua..._

_N/A: Bem, se alguém ler e gostar manda Review que eu posto outro capítulo. Se não gostar manda Review reclamando. E se ninguém mandar nada, sei que a fic não terá futuro, e será excluída... =(_

_Espero ansiosa por algo... _

_Bjinhus flôores e cravos!_


	2. Cadê o Diário?

**N/A: Fiquei tão feliz quando recebi minha 1° Review *-*. Bom, vamos ao capítulo. Cah Braga, flôorzinha, esse capítulo é dedicado a você. Espero que todos gostem.**

_Disclaimer: : __Wizards of Waverly Place__ não me pertence. Se pertencesse, nenhum feiticeiro perderia o poder se quisesse se casar com um não-feiticeiro. :D_

**Capítulo 2: Cadê o Diário?**

**POV Alex**

Eu estava no meu quarto, terminando de colocar minha saia para poder ir à escola, quando percebo que faltava alguma coisa na minha penteadeira e fiquei apavorada. MEU DIÁRIO TINHA SIDO SEQUESTRADO.

- Tudo bem Alex, fica calma, você deve ter colocado em outro lugar – disse a mim mesma, tentando me acalmar – Tudo bem, pensa garota, o que você fez com ele na noite passada.

_* __Flash Back / On__ *_

_Alex tinha acabado de subir para o quarto, depois do jantar. Foi cansativo comer enquanto ouvia Justin contar como tinha sido elogiado pelo Sr. Larilate, o diretor e professor de história. _

_Entrou no quarto, colocou seu conjuntinho de dormir roxo e foi desabafar no seu diário seu cansativo dia. Tinha escrito o quanto Justin foi chato no café da manhã, o quão chata foram às aulas, o sorriso lindo do Dean, as palhaçadas do Max na rua, que irritou o Justin, e o quão chato foi o jantar, ouvindo o Justin falar sem parar._

_Já exausta, largou o diário em cima da penteadeira, nem se deu ao trabalho de guardá-lo em cima do guarda-roupa, se o fizesse não conseguiria chegar até a cama de tanto cansaço._

_Deitou-se e adormeceu tranquilamente. Sem imaginar que seu diário estava inseguro._

_* __Flash Back / Off__ *_

- Mas ele estava bem aqui quando fui dormir – disse a menina já desesperado apontando para a penteadeira.

Depois de andar de um lado para o outro do quarto lhe ocorreu um pensamento

- Só pode ter sido ele – e saio do quarto em direção ao quarto ao lado.

**POV Justin**

Acordei com o despertador marcando 06h30min. Tinha que levantar e me arrumar para ir à escola. Posso me considerar um aluno exemplar, não falto aula, sempre faço todos os exercícios, e não chego atrasado por nada.

Arrumei minha mochila e coloquei cuidadosamente meu trabalho de matemática em cima da cama, porque ele poderia amassar dentro da mochila. Deixei a roupa em cima da cama e fui para o banheiro.

**POV Alex**

Entrei no quarto do Justin sem bater, ele teria que devolver meu diário. Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso porque eu coloquei cola no pote de gel dele, mas se eu fiz isso foi porque ele mereceu.

Não tinha ninguém no quarto. Ouvi barulho de água vindo do banheiro, ele deve estar tomando banho. Ótimo, assim eu posso procurar meu diário.

**POV Justin**

Depois de um bom banho, escovei meus dentes, enrolei a toalha na cintura e saí do quarto. Não acreditei no que eu vi, a Alex estava mexendo na minha mochila. O que ela estava procurando ali?

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Alex? – ela não respondeu, ficou apenas me olhando – Responda Alex.

- Eu... é... To procurando meu diário que você roubou! – Ela disse com o rosto corado. Estranho, nunca tinha visto a Alex corar sem estar perto do Dean. E desde quando eu reparo no que a Alex faz.

Enquanto eu estava na minha batalha interior percebi que a Alex pegou meu trabalho.

**POV Alex**

Eu estava procurando meu diário na mochila do Justin, e nem percebi que ele tinha saído do banheiro.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Alex? – me virei e vi que ele tinha acabado de sair do banho. Ele estava com o cabelo molhado e bagunçado, nunca tinha visto o cabelo dele assim. Tinha o abdômen um pouco definido e braços fortes, e tinha apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. – Responda Alex – ele exigiu.

- Eu... é... To procurando meu diário que você roubou! – Eu disse sem muita segurança. Nossa, eu estava mesmo reparando no Justin, acho que estou corando... droga.

É melhor eu fazer alguma coisa, ele não parece disposto a entregar meu diário. Foi aí que eu vi o trabalho de matemática dele, nem pensei duas fezes, peguei o trabalho e olhei desafiadoramente pra ele.

- Ou você devolve meu diário, ou vai levar um zero pela primeira vez Justin.

- Alex devolve esse trabalho, eu passei dois dias escrevendo e revisando ele – ele parecia realmente preocupado... fala sério... eu quase nunca entrego meus trabalhos

- Eu to falando sério Justin, me devolve o diário ou eu rasgo seu trabalhinho – agora ele parecia desesperado

- Eu não pequei essa porcaria de diário Alex, pra que eu iria querer isso – era só o que me faltava, chamar meu amigo diário de porcaria, ah agora ele vai ver

Sem piedade nenhuma comecei a rasgar o trabalho do Justin. Ele ficou branco, não saiu nem do lugar. Ficou lá paralisado me olhando partir seu trabalho em pedacinhos.

**POV Justin**

Eu não conseguia me mexer. Aquela maluca estava picando o meu trabalho e eu não conseguia sair do lugar.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não mexer nas minhas coisas Justin – o que? Essa garota é louca, eu disse que não peguei o diário dela, será que nem isso ela entende.

Não sei o que deu em mim. Num momento eu não conseguia me mexer, e no outro minhas pernas ganharam vida própria. Eu não pensei no que estava fazendo, eu só queria atingir a Alex e fazê-la pagar por aquilo.

**POV Alex **

Acho que o Justin ta passando mal, bem feito pra ele.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não mexer nas minhas coisas Justin.

Fiquei olhando pra ele, e a expressão dele mudou para assassina. Ele veio correndo na minha direção e nesse momento eu fiquei paralisada.

- ALEX! – ele gritou enquanto corria na minha direção, eu não soube o que fazer, fiquei espantada com esse Justin, ele não parecia o Justin certinho e calmo que eu conheço.

Ele pulou em cima de mim e nós dois caímos na cama dele que estava atrás de mim. Eu ainda estava muito espantada com essa atitude dele que só percebi nossa aproximação depois que ele já estava corando.

**POV Justin**

-ALEX! – eu gritei e me joguei em cima dela, não sei o que se passava na minha cabeça. Ela não esperava essa reação de mim, pois ficou parada no mesmo lugar.

Ela caiu com as costas na cama, comigo por cima. Foi aí que eu percebi, nós estávamos próximos demais. Nunca ficamos tão perto assim, também lembrei que estava só de toalha, será que ela notou isso. Pensando nisso eu acabei corando.

**POV Alex**

- Quando vi o rosto do Justin ficando vermelho, percebi que ele estava por cima de mim, só de toalha. Senti meu rosto esquentar, acho que acabei corando também.

Nós ficamos lá, sem se mexer. Estávamos tão perto que eu conseguia sentir o hálito quente dele bater na minha boca. Eu não sei por que, mas acabei reparando na boca dele. Ela era bonita, nem fina nem grossa, e estava me chamando.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ouvi alguém perguntar. Justin e eu olhamos para porta e vimos Jerry parado lá, com os braços cruzados e com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

Eu e Justin nos encaramos e pulamos quase juntos da cama.

- Eu posso explicar! – dissemos juntos. Pelo menos isso me distraiu da boca do Justin, não sei o que eu faria se meu pai não chegasse.

_Continua..._

**N/A: Oiiee! E aí, gostaram? eu gostei muito, mas o que importa mesmo é a opinião de vocês... E aí Cah, gostou do capitulo? Espero Reviews povo...**

**Beijos :D**


	3. Namorados!

**N/A: Olá meninos e meninas, lindos e lindas, do meu coração! Escrevi esse capítulo com muito amor e espero que gostem. Adorei receber a visita de tanta gente... só queria que vocês deixassem review :/**

**Sem mais demora, boa leitura!**

_Disclaimer: __Wizards of Waverly Place não me pertence. Eu bem que queria, mas querer não é poder... se fosse, o Justin seria só meu... *-*_

**Capítulo 3: Namorados?**

**POV Justin**

Eu e a Alex estamos sentados a mais de meia hora no sofá da sala esperando nossos pais para uma "conversa", sobre o ocorrido no meu quarto.

_* Flash Back / On*_

_Justin ainda estava em cima da Alex. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Sua mente lhe dizia para sair de cima da garota, mas seu corpo não obedecia._

_Ele corou ao perceber que estava só de toalha em cima dela, e notou que ela também estava corando. Nossa como ele a achava linda, quanto estava com as bochechas rosadas. _

_Justin evitava olhar nos olhos da menina. Sentia vergonha da situação, e com certeza ela também sentia. Ele desceu os olhos para a sua boca. Ela estava ofegante, talvez pensando em um jeito de matá-lo, ou apenas estava envergonhada. Ele preferia a segunda opção. Ao olhar para a boca dela, sentiu um desejo de tomá-la, que nunca havia sentido por outra garota. É claro que já havia saído com algumas meninas, mas nunca havia sentido uma atração tão forte como essa por uma boca._

_Seus pensamentos foram afastados por uma voz muito autoritária e ao mesmo tempo surpresa de seu pai._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_

_Eles levantaram quase juntos da cama._

_- Eu posso explicar! – mas Jerry não lhes deu tempo._

_- Justin se vista, e depois desça. Me esperem na sala. Preciso falar com sua mãe antes de conversar com vocês – lançou um ultimo olhar aos filhos e desceu para falar com Thereza._

_* Flash Back / Off *_

**POV Jerry**

Eu descia as escadas sem acreditar no que tinha visto. Tudo bem que eles não eram irmãos de "verdade", mas foram criados juntos, e nunca os vi trocarem mais de dez palavras sem um insulto.

- Como vou explicar isso a Thereza? – disse coçando a cabeça enquanto entrava na cozinha.

- Me dizer o que? O que aconteceu dessa vez? – ela não parecia preocupada, já estava acostumada com as brigas das crianças.

- ... – silêncio, eu não sabia por onde começar.

- O que foi Jerry, querido? – ela passou a me encarar, ela parecia preocupada agora – Que cara é essa? – eu deveria estar fazendo uma careta horrível, como conto a minha esposa que nossos filhos que não são irmãos, mas foram criados como se fossem, e não param de brigar um segundo estavam NAQUELA posição com o Justin vestido DAQUELE jeito.

- Olha querida, é melhor nós irmos lá pra cima. – eu disse quando percebi que as crianças entravam na sala.

- O que aconteceu Jerry? – ela estava ficando nervosa, e agora?

- Vamos amor, lá em cima eu te conto.

**POV Alex**

Não acredito nisso. Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. Eu e o Justin estamos sentados aqui há meia hora esperando nossos pais descerem. Meia hora de total silêncio. Sentei-me o mais longe possível dele.

Ouvimos um gritinho fino e curto. Minha mãe, droga!

Ouvimos barulhos na escada. Me virei e vi que era apenas o Max descendo.

Respirei aliviada, ainda não eram eles.

- O que ta acontecendo? Ouvi a mamãe gritar.

Vendo que nenhum de nós respondeu, ele continuou falando.

- Eu estava concentrado na minha leitura e me assustei com o grito dela...

- Peraí, desde quando você lê em casa Max?

Ele se assustou quando eu disse isso, Justin também passou a encará-lo. Vi que ele tentava esconder alguma coisa embaixo da camisa, mas fui mais rápida que ele e puxei o caderno de suas mãos.

Eu fiquei congelada. Todos nós olhamos para o pequeno caderno na minha mão, meu caderno, meu diário... que não estava com o Justin, estava com o Max.

- Eu disse que não tinha pegado! – disse o Justin com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Eu não tive tempo de falar nada porque nessa hora nossos pais desceram e pararam em frente a nós com o rosto inexpressível.

**POV Thereza **

Eu ainda estava chocada com o que ouvia do meu marido. Ele já havia parado de falar a muito tempo, mas eu não conseguia me expressar. Não conseguia nem olhar para ele. Ainda não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

- Querida, por favor, diga alguma coisa.

- AAAHH!

Jerry me olhou assustado. E não era pra menos, até eu me assustei comigo.

- Querida... – não deixei ele terminar, agora que me libertei do estado de choque, eu precisava falar...

- Não podemos interferir nos sentimentos das crianças – ele me olhou assustado, mas não me importei – Pense comigo querido... isso pode ser somente passageiro, algo sem importância... e você conhece a Alex... se nós proibimos ela vai querer levar adiante, o que temos que fazer é aceitar..

- Você quer dizer deixar AQUELA cena do quarto se repetir – ele me olhou assustado.

- Claro que não. Vamos impor limites, como bons pais fariam. Mas sem interferir na decisão deles – eu disse confiante.

Ele assentiu calado e saiu do quarto, eu o segui. Era a hora de falar com as crianças.

**POV Justin**

- Eu disse que não tinha pegado! – Ver a cara de decepção da Alex foi demais. E mais uma vez Justin está certo e Alex errada. Eu gostaria de dizer tudo isso a ela, e ouvir o que ela tinha pra dizer. Mas não foi possível.

Nossos pais desceram as escadas. Meu pai vinha na frente. Ele e minha mãe pararam na nossa frente.

Agora vem bomba.

Max continuou parado ao lado do sofá, perto da Alex, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Não somente ele, mas eu também fiquei curioso quando vi minha mãe sorrir.

Eu esperava que eles gritassem, berrassem, andassem de um lado para o outro, fizessem milhões de perguntas e nos deixassem de castigo.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ela realmente estava sorrindo. Será que a situação afetou a mente dela. Bom, se afetou, afetou meu pai também porque ele também estava sorrindo.

Alex olhou pra mim assustada, retribui o olhar, acho que tão assustado quanto ela.

-Olha, eu... – mas eles não me deixaram falar

- Bom, - começou minha mãe – queremos dizer que, apesar da surpresa, nós aceitamos

- Aceitam o que? – parece que Alex leu minha mente

- O namoro de vocês – foi meu pai que respondeu

- Quem ta namorando? – dessa vez foi o Max que perguntou

- Alex e Justin – disse minha mãe com um sorriso no rosto

Max começou a rir, enquanto eu e Alex ainda estávamos em choque. Como eles puderam pensar que estamos namorando?

Ele parou de rir. O silêncio reinou na sala.

Alex pigarreou alto e olhou pra mim, depois para nossos pais, de novo pra mim, e parou em nossa mãe.

- Alex e Justin... – ela disse calmamente – não existe mãe... Como você pode achar que eu ficaria com... ele – e apontou pra mim com cara de nojo.

Como ela ousa. Ela se acha boa demais pra mim... ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim.

Tudo que Alex odeia eu faço. Tudo que ela não suporta ouvir, eu falo. E para quê? Apenas para irritá-la. E foi por isso que comecei esse joguinho.

- Que bom que vocês aceitam. Estávamos com medo de que se soubessem a verdade, não aceitassem. – Eu disse confiante.

Nada no mundo poderia ser melhor do que a cara de choque da Alex. Ela não sabia o que dizer, parecia atordoada. Acho que ela não esperava essa reação de mim, eu deveria negar e sair furioso por essa insinuação de namoro.

Todos ficaram chocados no começou, mas passou bem rápido. Logo nossos pais já estavam dizendo coisas como _"nada de ficarem se agarrando pela casa" _ou _"sem beijos na frente do Max, ele é novo demais pra ver isso",_ ouvi até _"cada um no seu quarto"_ e _"respeite a menina Justin, nós ainda somos pais dos dois"_

Confesso que fiquei sem graça com essas "regras". A verdade é que eu tinha confirmado o namoro só pra irritar a Alex, eu não tinha pensado em nós como um _Nós_ de verdade.

Depois que eles terminaram de falar, minha mãe disse para pegarmos as mochilas senão nos atrasaríamos para a aula. Subimos para os quartos. Max foi na frente, seguido por uma Alex ainda chocada. Eu demorei um pouco, não queria dar de cara com ela lá em cima. Ela vai querer me matar quando se recuperar.

**POV Alex**

Subi para pegar minha mochila ainda chocada. Como o Justin foi capaz de confirmar essa loucura? O que se passa pela cabeça daquela coisa que cresceu comigo como um irmão e que agora meus pais pensam que somos namorados...

Namorado... Alex nunca teve um namorado. Nunca sequer beijou alguém. Ao contrário de Justin, ela sabia que o menino havia tidos uns romances por aí. Se ela não beijou não foi por falta de oportunidade, ela só não se achava pronta ainda. Afinal, o primeiro beijo tem que ser com alguém especial.

Entrei em meu quarto e deixei o diário, criador de tantos problemas, em seu lugar correto: em cima do guarda roupa, peguei minha mochila em cima da cama e fui para fora do quarto. Parei em frente ao quarto do Justin. É bom que ele tenha uma boa explicação, porque senão acho que sou capaz de cometer um crime...

**POV Justin**

Entrei em meu quarto e deixei a porta meio aberta afinal, eu só iria pegar minha mochila e meu trabalho. Olhei para o chão e me lembrei que não havia trabalho. Alex tinha rasgado. Uma onda de fúria me invadiu. Seria minha primeira nota baixa, culpa da Alex, sempre a Alex.

Quando me virei pra sair do quarto bati de frente com ela que se desequilibrou. Por reflexo eu a segurei. Estávamos, novamente, muito perto. Toda a minha raiva sumiu quando olhei nos seus olhos. Seu olhar transmitia surpresa e... medo? Não... eu deveria estar enganado... porque ela estaria com medo?

Eu ainda estava segurando-a pela cintura, e ela estava com as mãos em meus braços. Estávamos perto demais. Tão perto que eu conseguia sentir os batimentos acelerados do seu coração. Ou seriam do meu? Não sei dizer.

Eu a olhava nos olhos, nenhum de nós ousou quebrar esse contato.

Sem saber o que deu em mim, passei a puxá-la para mais perto. Pude sentir a respiração dela bater em meu rosto.

Toda a consciência dos meus atos sumiu quando mirei a boca dela, estava entreaberta, pedindo para ser beijada.

Fui aproximando devagar meu rosto do dela. Senti ela endurecer o corpo, mas não se afastar. Parei no meio do caminho e voltei minha atenção aos olhos dela. Ela parecia indecisa. Senti ela amolecer o corpo, como um sinal para que eu continuasse.

Fui em direção a sua boca e a vi fechando os olhos, fechei os meus também.

**POV Alex**

Ai meu Deus! Como foi que chegamos a essa situação?

Minha mente não tinha uma resposta. Eu só conseguia pensar em como seria sentir a boca do Justin junto da minha. Amoleci meu corpo, como um sinal para que ele continuasse. Ele entendeu e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Fechei os olhos automaticamente.

Pude sentir ele se aproximando, seu hálito de hortelã batia em minha boca me causando um arrepio.

Ai meu Deus! Meu primeiro beijo vai acontecer... e vai ser com o Justin. E o pior, é que eu autorizei...

_Continua..._

**N/A: E então, o que vocês acharam? Seja o que for, me digam... quero saber se estão gostando da fic... *-***

**Dúvidas... Críticas... Sugestões... Um pedido especial para o próximo capítulo... Não se envergonhem. Pode mandar que eu estou aqui pra isso!**

**Beijos :D**


	4. Interrompendo

**N/A: Oi gente! Demorei muito? Houve uns contratempos que me impediram de postar antes, sorry! Bom, o importante é que o capítulo está pronto e postado. Espero que gostem e comentem. **

**Boa leitura!**

**Capitulo 4: Interrompendo**

_Pude sentir ele se aproximando, seu hálito de hortelã batia em minha boca me causando um arrepio. _

_Ai meu Deus! Meu primeiro beijo vai acontecer... e vai ser com o Justin. E o pior, é que eu autorizei..._

**POV Max**

Eu já estava na sala com minha mãe esperando a Alex e o Justin descerem para podermos ir a escola.

- Max, querido, você poderia chamar seus irmãos pra mim – minha mãe pediu, eu tive vontade de dizer que não porque provavelmente eles estariam se agarrando lá em cima. Mas como sou um bom menino, eu fui.

**POV Justin**

Minha boca estava a menos de um centímetro da boca da Alex. Eu estava a ponto de quebrar essa distancia tão incomoda...

- Cof cof - ... quando alguém tossiu, muito falsamente na minha opinião, e fez a Alex dar um pulo com o susto e se afastar bruscamente de mim – Eu sabia que vocês estavam se agarrando – o Max disse com um sorrisinho no rosto

A Alex começou a corar violentamente. Nunca tinha visto ela assim, com as bochechas tão vermelhas, e saiu rapidamente do quarto, me deixando sozinho com o Max.

- Não fica com raiva de mim Justin, eu só vim porque a mamãe mandou – ele disse saído do quarto.

Fui em direção a cama pegar minha mochila, com milhares de coisas passando na minha mente. Mas a que mais me assolava era _'porque eu fiquei com raiva por não beijar a Alex, ou melhor... porque eu ia beijar a Alex?'_

Fomos todo o caminho de casa a escola em silencio. Minha mãe nos deu uma carona, porque estávamos atrasados.

- Tenha um bom dia crianças – ela disse enquanto descíamos do carro – Ah, já ia me esquecendo... nada de beijos na escola, eu e seu pai não queremos reclamações de vocês.

**POV Alex**

Tive vontade de responder minha mãe, mas o quase primeiro beijo no quarto do Justin ainda estava assombrando minha mente. _'Se o Max não tivesse entrado no quarto... Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer?'_ minha mente quase gritava isso pra mim.

As aulas foram normais, tirando o fato do Justin não ter entregado o trabalho de matemática, pensei que o professor fosse ter um ataque cardíaco quando ele disse _"houve um pequeno probleminha com o meu trabalho"_. Isso realmente melhorou meu humor.

Voltamos para casa apenas ouvindo os risinhos irritantes do Max. O Justin ainda estava com raiva de mim por causa do trabalho.

Ao chegarmos em casa eu fui direto para o meu quarto tomar um banho. Ainda estava pensando sobre o quase beijo. Eu tinha ido lá pra perguntar o porquê dele ter confirmado essa história de namorados, e acabou que quase nos beijamos...

Saí do banheiro, coloquei um shortinho rosa e uma regata branca e deitei na minha cama. Fiquei lá refletindo sobre meu dia. Não estava com vontade de jantar, olhei pro meu relógio, nove da noite, era cedo demais pra dormir...

**POV Justin**

Eu tinha acabado de jantar e estava relaxando na cama. Aquele dia tinha sido desastroso. A Alex não apareceu pro jantar. Meu pai até quis ir chamá-la, mas segundo minha mãe, garotas apaixonadas não sentem muita fome. Eu tive vontade de rir... Alex não estava apaixonada, só estava me evitando.

**POV Alex**

00h00min. Eu ainda não tinha nem cochilado. Meus pensamentos ainda estavam no beijo, ou melhor, quase beijo.

Meu estomago começou a reclamar, resolvi descer para comer alguma coisa. Quem sabe de barriga cheia eu consiga dormir.

Eu fui até a cozinha o mais silenciosamente possível. Peguei um copo de leite e alguns biscoitos feitos em casa e me sentei em um banquinho na bancada da cozinha.

**POV Justin**

Já era 00h10min e eu estava sem sono. Desci para tomar um copo de leite. Quem sabe assim eu consiga tirar a Alex da cabeça e dormir _'como se um copo de leite tivesse super poderes'. _Sorri sozinho do meu pensamento estúpido.

Parei na porta da cozinha e vi que não era o único sem sono. A pessoa que assolava meus pensamentos também estava na cozinha. Ela não me viu chegando, parecia muito distraída com o seu lanchinho.

Parei atrás dela e peguei o biscoito de sua mão.

**POV Alex**

Eu descansei o copo de leite, agora vazio, na bancada e fui em direção ao ultimo biscoito, '_depois eu reclamo que estou gorda, comi um pote quase cheio de biscoitos sozinha_'.

Levei o biscoito em direção a boca, mas ele não chegou até ela. Uma mão apareceu do nada e levou meu biscoito.

Eu não sabia se corria, se gritava ou se batia no dono da mão. Bater me pareceu a melhor opção.

**POV Justin**

- Calma Alex, não sabia que o biscoito era tão importante pra você – eu disse enquanto ela me batia. Não sabia que ela ficaria tão zangada por causa de um biscoitinho.

- Justin, é você... – disse parando de me bater

- Quem você pensou que era? Um monstro comedor de biscoitos caseiros?

- Acho que algo parecido... O que você está fazendo aqui em baixo a essa hora? –ela disse indo se sentar no sofá da sala.

- Estava sem sono – fui me sentar ao lado dela no sofá – e você, o que faz aqui ?

- Não sei se você reparou, mas eu não jantei, então resolvi vir comer alguma coisa – ela disse com seu tom debochando de sempre.

- Hum...

**POV Alex**

- Justin – resolvi que era a hora certa de perguntar – porque você disse aos nossos pais que estamos namorando?

Ainda bem que estava escuro, assim ele não pode me ver corando.

- Bem... – ele parecia nervoso – fiz isso porque você insinuou que eu não era bom o bastante pra você – senti ele chegando mais perto de mim – e confirmei o namoro pra te irritar – ele estava sentado bem perto de mim.

**POV Justin**

Sentei bem perto dela, queria ver a reação dela enquanto eu dizia que queria irritá-la, mas por mais perto que eu esteja não consigo ver nada.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

**POV Alex**

- Não acredito que essa palhaçada toda foi só pra me irritar – não sei o porquê, mas saber que ele só estava tentando me irritar me magoou. Não que eu quisesse realmente algo com ele... isso nunca.

- Foi

Não conseguir controlar a raiva. Tentei bater com toda a minha força nele. Mas escuro como estava eu não tive muito sucesso em acertá-lo, mesmo ele estando do meu lado.

**POV Justin**

- Foi – eu disse com um sorrisinho no rosto, pena que ela não pode ver.

Enquanto eu comemorava internamente senti uma mão me acertar braço. Acho que consegui irritar mesmo a Alex.

Eu tentava me desviar dos tapas dela as cegas.

- Para com isso Alex!

- Você é um idiota Justin – senti ela levantando do sofá. Os tapas pararam e recomeçaram na minha frente. _'Ótimo! Ela levantou pra ter uma mira melhor'_

Eu a segurei pelos pulsos. Ela tentou se soltar e quando não conseguiu começou a me chutar.

- Alex para!

Prendi as pernas dela com as minhas. Ela tentou se soltar e acabou caindo por cima de mim.

Estávamos novamente em uma situação constrangedora. Eu deitado no sofá com ela por cima.

Senti a respiração dela acelerar. Tive a certeza que ela estava corando.

Eu sabia que era loucura, mas eu precisava provar o beijo dela. Minha boca pedia por isso.

Soltei os pulsos dela devagar, ela não tentou me bater. Coloquei uma mão na cintura dela e subi a outra pra sua nuca. Ela estremeceu com esse toque, sorri por causar esse tipo de reação nela.

Puxei devagar o rosto dela em direção ao meu. Rocei levemente meus lábios no dela. Ela entreabriu a boca, permitindo que eu aprofundasse o beijo. Quando eu puxei seu rosto pra mais perto, pra poder beijá-la de verdade, uma claridade tomou conta da sala.

- Acho bom os pombinhos se desgrudarem... e rápido! – droga, meu pai é realmente um estraga prazeres.

_Continua..._

**N/A: Oi pessoas! E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Prometo não demorar tanto com o próximo. Obrigado aos que comentaram e também aos que somente leram... :D**

**Sra. Queen**** : **Fico feliz que tenha gostado, florzinha! Todos nós paramos a fic em momentos assim, é pra dar aquela vontade de quero mais... Rsrs. Beijos flor **: D**

**Cah Braga : **Que bom que gostou! Pode deixar que no próximo vamos ter "A conversa". Adorei a idéia! **: D** Beijos flor

**Dúvidas... Críticas... Sugestões... É só mandar!**

**Ah... Façam um comentário e deixem uma autora feliz :D**

**Beijos**

**Até o próximo. **


End file.
